Beyond the Happily Ever After
by nayareads
Summary: Harry and Snape kiss and make up, living happily ever after. The End. Or is it? A small series of oneshots from their lives together after your typical Snarry happy ending. Slash! HPSS


**Title:** Beyond the Happily Ever After  
**Pairings:** HP/SS  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for this chapter)  
**Beta:** Unbetaed for now. I think I'll wait a little until the story's grown a bit in size before bothering anyone.  
**Summary:** Harry and Snape kiss and make up, living happily ever after. The End. Or is it? A small series of one-shots from their lives together after your typical Snarry happy ending.  
_**Author's note:** I know that I have little to no talent. But I thought maybe I could hide the fact if I kept the stories short!_ : P

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Birthday**

"Soooo... what are we going to do for your birthday?"

Up goes the eyebrow. "_Do_?"

He fidgets like there's an anthill under his seat. I return my gaze to the inane chatter also known as first-year essays, pleased that I can still make him squirm. He has been known to exhibit a disturbing imperviousness to my glares as of late. And that simply will not do.

"Well, we can't just let it pass without at least celebrating or something." I am happy to hear the armchair creak; he's still uneasy even though I'm not directly staring at him.

"I assure you, I was planning to _do_ exactly that."

"But, Sev!" he jumps up from the armchair, all uneasiness forgotten. My eyes snap up and glare at him, both at the offending desecration of my name and his rebellious tone. "You never celebrate anything! You can't not celebrate your birthday as well! People will want to wish you well and give presents and stuff!"

His indignation would have been amusing had it not been concerning a matter as annoying as this.

"Then, by all means, I should turn into the day's amusement and let you parade me through gaggles of people I don't even like, dressed in garish clothes, eating my food and producing intolerable levels of noise while rejoicing in the fact that I am not getting any younger. The whole event, of course, being planned by my lover, who is incidentally half my age. An extra-ordinary idea, Potter. Did it just occur to you or have you been planning it for a while?"

I continue to glare at him even as I wonder it it's too late to take it all back. Merlin's balls, he's clenching his jaw. He always clenches his jaw when he's trying not to cry. That or when he's arguing with me.

* * *

Ouch, Sev. That really hurt, it really did. You couldn't know of course, you never do. But, damn it all, you always cut to the quick, do you? There's no easy way with you, is there?

I make my hasty retreat, but you catch me as I'm ready to turn on the Floo in our kitchen fireplace. You grab my wrist even as I'm ready to throw the damp Floo powder in the flames. Damp because my hands are sweating; when did my hands begin to sweat?

"What do you think you're doing?" Your voice caresses my ears even as I promise myself I won't let my heart hostage to that voice again.

I really don't stand a chance.

"Canceling the _extra-ordinary idea_ that I've _been planning_ for a while." I hate it when my voice gets this thick. You might get the wrong impression that I'm getting emotional or something.

You circle me with your body from behind and guide my hand towards the fireplace mantel, where it dumps the still damp Floo powder in its container. I really do hope it doesn't ruin the whole batch. This stuff is expensive.

"I mean, we wouldn't want _gaggles_ of people in _garish clothes_ eating your food and making noise on the event of your birthday; especially since your _half-aged lov_…" Now I just sound like a petulant child, I know. Maybe that's why you decide it's time to silence me in a far more effective way.

"Half a dozen people, Harry, no more. Last offer," you whisper in my mouth while I still try to come down from the haze of your taste and your warmth circling me from all sides. "And the Weasleys will be kept to a minimum. Not to mention that I will personally kick the mutt out myself if he makes even one tiny comment about my age. And if Albus tries to place any obscene-colored objects upon my person I will hold you entirely responsible…" I smile even as your tirade grows in momentum and creativity. This time it's my turn to silence you with a kiss. You look at me with suspicion when we finally pull away.

"Thank you," I smile a little wider, even as I try to look more somber. You pretend to look grumpy and confused, but I know you understand. You always do.

Because I know _you_, Severus Snape. And that this is the way things work between us. But I wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
